The invention relates to the control of the window panes in motor vehicles in which the windows have no frames. Such frameless window panes have the problem that, in the closed condition, the window pane has to be disposed in the door seal with a good fit and, when the window panes are opened, no edges or corners should be formed which may cause injuries.
German Patent Document DE 42 33 775 A1, a method of operating two drives for vehicle window panes is known, a window pane and a rear window pane each being separately movable by a drive, and the two panes adjoining one another at a pane boundary line without an additional window frame. When one of the panes is driven, the second pane, for avoiding friction losses, also is to be brought into a receded position by an activating of the second drive.
The problem of controlling the panes is even increased in the case of convertibles. Particularly when the folding top is lowered, it is critical here that only the front pane be lowered and the possibly existing rear part of the side pane be left standing. Solutions are known in which this rear window pane is brought into a correspondingly folded-away position directly with the opening of the convertible top. However, in some cases, particularly when passengers are seated in the rear area, it is desirable to let this window pane stand in order to avoid unnecessary discomfort caused by wind.
The arrangement and control of the rear window pane of a motor vehicle according to the invention has the advantage that, on the one hand, the discomfort to the passenger caused by wind is minimized, and, on the other hand, the risk of injury is reduced.
When the convertible top is open, the control according to the invention causes a lowering of the rear window pane in a restrictedly controlled manner during the lowering of the front window pane of the motor vehicle. This restricted control has the effect that the opening and closing of the rear window pane will not be forgotten but that the latter will always be brought into the correct position by being coupled to the operation of the front window pane.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.